Zuri Zenobia Ross
Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the main characters of Jessie. Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. Her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid, appeared in Princess and the Pea Brain. Her other friend Chubby the Bear is a stuffed animal. It seems she has a very loving and hopeful humor with "Millie" and "Chubby" and she hates homework. She is 9 years old and is in 4th grade (season 3). She is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Appearance Zuri has black hair and brown eyes. She usually wears tutus and lots of necklaces. She can be seen in cute pigtails or a cute ponytail, but rarely wears her curly hair down. Relationships Siblings: Emma Ross (Peyton List) - Zuri's older sister. She cares for Zuri very much but at times ditches her for her friends. Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce) - Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations, which is very unfortunate and mischievous, but eventually, Luke finds a way to get her back. Overall, Zuri spends the least amount of time with Luke out of all her siblings, due to some causes, but they still care about each other as brother and sister. During several episodes, if Luke walks one way, Zuri would walk the opposite way (as seen often inside the Ross kitchen and several other places). Quitting Cold Koala explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most. She keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls. See Luri for more details. Another episode is Star Wars, in which Luke and Zuri make prank phone calls on Jordan Taylor's phone due to their mischievous behavior. Ravi Ross (Karan Barar) - Zuri's second-oldest brother. She cares for Ravi deep down. They are very close siblings. In one episode, she informs Ravi that Luke is using him so Luke doesn't have to do any work on his report. See Zavi for more details. Friends: Jessie Prescott (Debby Ryan) - Zuri's nanny. She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her....eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axel. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. See Zessie for more details. Bertram Winkle - Zuri's butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Millie the Mermaid - Zuri's imaginary friend from the sea. When Millie died in The Secret Life of Mrs. Kipling, Zuri is devastated, and pleads the entire Ross clan to set up a wake (funeral) for Millie. It was really a way to say that Zuri won't have any more imaginary friends from here on out. Chubby The Bear - Zuri's best stuffed animal friend. Chubby is a small grizzly bear who resides in Zuri's room, and is very dear to her. Zuri used to have tea parties with him, and she threatens anyone in the penthouse who tries to touch him, as seen in Quitting Cold Koala. Pets Mrs. Kipling - Although the whole Ross family technically owns her Ravi is the main owner. Ravi is a very good pet owner to Kipling's twelve babies, as seen in Green-Eyed Monsters, but he still cares about Mrs. Kipling and how much she means to him. Character History Season 1 *In "New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her and her sibling's new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. *In The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevieve who calls her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the same building. *In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. *In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend but at the end of the episode they finally have a tea party *In''' One Day Wonders, she helps Tony with his job along with Ravi, and she gives money to Jessie and Luke for their music video. *In '''Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. *In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future when he really can't. *In Christmas Story, she tries to make Ravi believe that Santa is a good guy., but Ravi won't listen. *In Star Wars, Zuri helps Luke steal some of Jordan Taylor's belongings to sell. Zuri also reveals she likes country music. "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. She also sells very spicy cookies and Ravi sells them glasses of milk to drink up. *In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", Zuri goes with Jessie, Ravi, and Emma to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park. *In Romancing the Crone, she helps Jessie steal her mother's tiara back from Mrs. Chesterfeild. *In The Princess and the Pea Brain, she tells Jessie a story about why Brody is not right for her. *In World Wide Web of Lies, she meets a mean kid named Axel, and stads up to Agatha along with Jessie. *In The Kid Whisperer, she helps Bertram clean his room along with Emma and Ravi. *In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation, she is a suspect in the case of who put the glue in Mrs. Chesterfield's purse. *In Badfellas, she plants a tree in Central Park and becomes too overprotective with it. *In Beauty and the Beasts, she is in the Little Miss Big Apple Beauty Pageant. *In Evil Times Two, she likes Angela, who is competing for Jessie's job. *In Tempest in a Teacup, she along with Emma plan Jessie and Tony's fourth first date. *In A Doll's Outhouse, Zuri is scared of a movie her and Emma watch. *In We Are So Grounded, she along with the rest of the gang are trapped on a deserted Indonesian island from a private jet mishap. *In Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, she challenges Bertram to a butlering competiton. *In Cattle Calls & Scary Walls, Zuri accidentally steals Jessie's role of the victim's daughter in a tv show. *In Gotcha Day, Zuri celebrates the anniversary of her adoption or Gotcha Day, and the entire family tries to throw her the perfect party. *In The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling, she wants to throw the perfect funeral for her deceased imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid. Season 2 *In The Whining, her and the other kids go trick-or-treating inside their building while a scary doorman tells them the story of an evil nanny. *In Nanny In Miami, Austin and Ally mistake Zuri's poem for Jessie's song. *In The Trouble with Tessie, Zuri's crush, Stuart bugs her with his gifts, lovy dovy words, and unending love! *In Say Yes to the Messy Dress, Zuri helps Emma with Kitty Couture merchandise. *In Teacher's Pest, she becomes upset with her mean teacher, Jessie decides to become a volunteer. But once Jessie starts hanging out with her, she becomes overly-nice. *In Jessie's Big Break, Emma and Ravi help sneak Zuri's pet zebra Zeebee into the penthouse. *In Pain in the Rear Window, she helps Ravi with a booth to raise money for their school. *In Toy Con, she sells Jessie's favorite doll, so her, Jessie, and Ravi try to get it back. *In To Be Me or Not to Be Me, her and Jessie switch bodies right before Jessie's big play. *In Why Do Foils Fall in Love?, she and Emma help Jessie write the perfect song for Tony as a gift for their anniversary. *In Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned, Zuri wants to hang with Emma and her friends. *In All The Knight Moves, Zuri goes against the best chess player in Central Park to win a trip to Paris for Jessie. *In We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges, Zuri tries to earn Butterfly Scout badges. *In Somebunny's in Trouble, she is responsible for taking care of the class bunny, Lucy. *In Punched Dumped Love, she and Ravi set traps to catch a burglar. *In Quitting Cold Koala, Stuart, once again, annoys Zuri. *In Panic Attack Room, Stuart gets everyone locked in the penthouse panic room in a crazy attempt to spend more time with Zuri. Trivia *She was brought home in April. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child (World Wide Web of Lies). *Her favorite topping on an ice cream is caramel, and she has at least once mistaken the word 'Karma' for 'caramel' (Used Karma). *She blames global warming for everything bad that happens. *She can be bribed with candy. *Due to her young age, she still believes in the Easter Bunny and in Santa. *She has cable TV. *She was in the 2nd grade in Season 1. But then in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she entered the 3rd grade. *She likes country music, especially Rascall Flats (Star Wars). *She takes piano lessons, but hasn't learned anything because her teacher tells her about her break-up. *She is a major Tessie shipper, considering she started it. *She wants to marry Chubby the bear (Beauty & the Beasts). *Her name is the almost the same as Tom Cruise's daughter, Suri. *Has called Mr. Kipling an "Over-Grown Gecko" In Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation. *Zuri is very silly but sometimes can be serious. *She goes all crazy when she eats cake (Tempest in a Teacup). *Her godfather is Johnny Depp (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls). *She found Jessie on the street and once called her a "street nanny" (SEASON 3 *Jessie kind of thinks that Zuri is getting older and the sign of Milly the Mermaid dying was a sign of her getting rid of her imaginary friends (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *It is revealed that her full name is Zuri Zenobia Ross (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs. (Nanny in Miami). * Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an "a" instead an "e". * She often says "Tony knows a guy". * In (Teacher's Pest) She was having a liking problem with her strict math teacher. * Blames everything on Luke since first season. *Zuri could be bribed by money, bacon, bedtime extensions, and extra TV time. *In All the Knight Moves, it is shown that Zuri is a chess prodigy. *She is a Carrie Underwood fan (Freaky Friday). *As mentioned in Beauty and the Beasts, she would want to have lunch with Chubby the Bear's grandfather, Old Man Chubs. *She can't sing, play the piano, or do ballet well (Beauty and the Beasts). *She usually says Mmmmm-hmmmmm. *She refuses to read in Jessie's Big Break. *She has switched bodies with Jessie when they were fighting with Ravi's Bell. Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:Images of Zuri Ross Category:Zuri Category:Dolly watchers Category:Comments Category:Images of Skai Jackson Category:Ross Family Adoptees Category:Images of Tony Category:Tessie Episodes Category:Jessie's Big Break Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters